This proposal requests a Clinical Research Curriculum Award to continue and expand the program for Clinical Research Enhancement through Supplemental Training (CREST) at the University of California, San Diego. This award will allow UCSD to continue to provide comprehensive, multidisciplinary training in research methods for future leaders in clinical and translational research. CREST has the primary objective of providing scholars with a) a solid foundation in patient-oriented research methodology covering clinical trials, epidemiology, biostatistics, and outcomes research, b) research resources, mentorship and guidance, and c) practical skills in communications, grant writing career management, and interdisciplinary collaboration. By learning to design, manage, analyze and publish important clinical studies Scholars are encouraged to become independent investigators. The program is targeted to clinically-oriented MDs, PharmDs, or PhDs who are in fellowship training or in junior faculty positions, but also accepts nurses and other health professionals with advanced degrees. Special efforts are made to recruit minority and female applicants. The course work includes computer- and problem-based learning and is delivered in a modular format over eight quarters in evening classes once a week, thereby allowing scholars to maintain their primary research, clinical, or other occupational activities. Scholars are matched to a CREST Advisor to provide guidance for career development. A degree program for a Master of Advanced Studies in Clinical Research developed by the CREST faculty offers advanced training in research methods relevant to each Scholar's needs and interests. During the next grant period, we propose to enhance the program by implementing a new Professional development module, augmenting the mentoring experience, creating training opportunities for medical students and resident physicians, and developing a web-based distance learning module to further transform CREST modules into time- and distance-independent instruction. Our goal is to ensure that scholars emerging from this program will have the fundamental skills necessary for independent clinical research.